onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 4
Momo was in the fight of his life—a battle between two different fishman who both knew fishman karate—Momo couldn't have been more excited for battle. The stingray fishman swayed his arms side by side to show off his two dorsal fins formed on his arms. " Make sure you don't die on me, Momo," Daniel laughed as he sat on the ground. "I want a fishman Nakama on my crew." " I thought it was Razi's crew?" " It'll be mine when he loses our bet. And I plan to make some changes with it." " Whatever. Any captain is fine by me as long as he's a good captain." Momo rotated his metal pipe around in circles, glared at the stingray fishman, then stopped spinning it and pointed the tip at him. " Now watch me Daniel as I prove my loyalty to you and to Razi. Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!" Momo spinned his metal pipe around and threw it towards the stingray fishman. The stingray fishman effortlessly smacked the pipe away, but was clobbered by Momo when he was distracted, and he caught his metal pipe. Momo went into a furry of jabs to the fishman's torso which could not be seem by the naked eye. The stingray fishman smiled snidely, he was unharmed by the jabs, said, "My name is Sato. Is this really the best you can do?" Sato kicked Momo and knocked his metal pipe off his hands. Sato then made a futile attempt to slash at Momo with his right dorsal fin and made a scratch on his right cheek. Blood soon trickled from Momo's right cheek as he was cut. " Aw, look at that cut on your precious skin. Not good for a fishman." "Worry about your own skin." Momo jumped up, spinned around and slashed at Sato with the shark dorsal fin sticking from his back. A cut was on Sato's face larger than the one Sato inflicted and blood trickled out of it. Momo smiled at Sato's infliction." Things aren't looking good for you either." " That's the way, Momo!" Daniel shouted. " Kick that fishman's ass! Everyone knows fishman are terrible fighters!" Momo grimaced as he heard vulgar words from Daniel's mouth, then turned his head around to Daniel. "But Daniel, I'm a fishman." " Oh…right. Well, you're a much handsomer fishman at least." " Really? Thank you. I rub my scales with turtle wax every day to give it that extra sparkle. I don't mean to gloat, but I think it looks good on me." " That's right," Daniel thought, smiled snidely. "I'm going to butter you up. Let's just let bygones be bygones and be friends." Momo however was soon grabbed by Sato and tossed to the ground. Sato pinned Momo down by pushing his right foot on his torso, seeping his sharp nails in his skin, as blood seeped out. Sato smiled as he continued to press his feet in Momo's skin. " You aren't very bright. Too busy associating yourself with your friends; you couldn't see me coming even when I was pressing up against you. It's such a pity I'll have to kill a fishmen brethren. But business is business and I can't let anything get in my way. I hope you understand, my platonic fishman brother." " And I hope you understand how much of a prick you are, and how much you suck! Fishman Karate: Flying Fish!" Momo shot up and rocketed into the sky with Sato's feet still in his skin. Momo brushed his foot with Sato's foot in it and Sato crashed on the ground. Momo crashed on Sato's body and crushed him under his massive weight. " Oh yeah!" Daniel shouted. " That's our Momo! That's our fishman, not yours, but ours! Nobody's as tough as him!" " Thank you very much for the compliment, Daniel," Momo said sheepishly, docilely as he rubbed his head. " That really means a lot to m—" Sato grappled Momo with his legs and turned him upside down. Sato then started to strangle Momo with his legs as he smiled broadly. " That was a neat trick you had there, fishman Momo. It's a pity you weren't smart enough to finish me off when you had the chance. Now the only sympathy I'll give you is sending you too hell myself." " I would hate to miss it," Momo retorted. " Too bad it's not today!" Momo gripped Sato under his elbows, raised him up, and then he slammed his body to the ground. Momo could hear Sato's bones cracking when he crashed on the ground. "How do you like that, fishman Sato?" " N-not half bad." Sato's feet wrapped around Momo's feet. Sato tripped Momo and pounced on him. Momo tried to get up, but his arms and legs were pinned down by Sato's arms and legs. " Too bad you don't have any skills in judo. And I don't think there'll be something like that…" Sato reached behind Momo's back, clinged on, then squeezed him with all his might. " In Hell." " Dammit," Daniel thought. " Momo's a pretty nifty fighter, but he's nothing without his lead pipe. I wish I could help him, but I'm just too sore from fighting that wench. What am I going to do?" " I may not be good at judo, may do stupid things, and fight without thinking first- " That's right. You're nothing but a worthless piranha fishman. And don't think you can—" " Hold on. You interrupted me. I do have one thing most fishman don't have: I know how to set traps." Shark teeth fell down, fell on Sato, and chomped Sato's on his face. As Sato was blinded by the sharp teeth piercing his eyes, Momo kicked him off and rolled out of the way. Momo then stood off and smiled. " Bet you didn't see that coming." Sato pulled Momo's teeth off and tossed them to the ground, then stomped on them with his feet. Dozens of teeth bits were scattered all throughout the ground from Sato's feet. Sato glanced at Momo and saw he still had his white teeth in his mouth. " B-but how?" " Didn't you know? We shark fishmen have the uncanny ability to regrow our teeth. And every time we do they become much sharper." Momo reached into his mouth and pulled his teeth out as they regrew. Momo reached into his mouth and pulled a second pair of teeth out and new teeth regrew in his mouth. Both of Momo's teeth glistened in the light. "The coolest thing is I don't need a dentist or an orthodontist. But let's just see how clean these one's are! Fishman Karate: Munch Fury!" Momo charged towards Sato with the teeth in his hands chomping vigorously. Sato was frightened by the teeth closing in on him and felt cold winds dampening the back of his neck, tried to flee in an act of terror, but found he was pinned against a wall. "Shit. I'm a goner. But if I'm gone I can at least let Brittany live; it's my fishman ultimatum." Sato punched his fist in the ground and pulled a wall of rubble up. Momo's sharp teeth merely teared through the rubble, but Sato countered by clobbering Momo in his face, then stabbed the tips of his dorsal fins in his chest. " It looks like it's the end of the line, my sawshark fishman." Sato jumped up and boot kicked Momo in his face. Momo was then paralysed. Unable to move, having not even the slight energy to wiggle a muscle, Sato continued to brutally punch Sato in his chest and his face. " Leave Momo alone!" Daniel shouted as adrenaline of anxiety was pumped into his brain and his face was blushed red. " Momo is a fishmen like you? Would you really kill your own species?" " I'm sorry. This lug being a fishman is fundamentally impossible. Especially since he decided to join Wolf Fang Razi and a pitiful swordsman like you. You're all just a joke. A scam. A bunch of intolerable brats without any aptitude too defeat even a spec of danger. You're all—" " LEAVE MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND ALONE!" Momos's eyes grew cold. They turned into the red eyes of a completely berserk man. Adrenaline not only fueled him, now a mixture of rage and hatred flowed through his veins. Momo pushed Sato off and quickly bit his right arm and ripped a chunk of meat off. Sato glanced into Momo's eyes and trembled. " I know those eyes. Those are the eyes of an enraged fishman. Oh no. A fishmen's strength is nearly tripled when he does through it…but it can lead into a genocide as that fishman will kill anyone who gets in his path." For a second time Sato tried fleeing from Momo. However, Momo pounced Sato and rendered him helpless. Momo then bite the part of Sato's legs where his tendons were and sank his teeth in that one region. Momo soon noticed the rest of Sato's body, licked his lips, and prepared to gnaw on his skin, but stopped at an all familiar voice, "That's enough bloodshed, Momo. You're going to lead yourself into a genocide!" The red colour in Momo's eyes returned to normal. He was shaky, clumsy, his head was woozy and he felt off balance. Momo collapsed in the midst of his confusion and stared at the world around him. Momo saw Daniel and the sadness in him; his human friend was crying. " Daniel…what have I done?" " It's okay now, you big lug. We won." Daniel clumsily arose from the ground and stood on both his hind legs. Daniel was shaky, spaced out, now could only glare at the injured Sato. " Come on, Momo. We're going to make these assassins tell us who hired them." Category:Blog posts